1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Big Money playing card game and method and more particularly pertains to sharpening card game skills while financially educating and entertaining players of card games of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card games is known in the prior art. More specifically, card games previously devised and utilized for the purpose of sharpening the skills of card game players and/or entertaining players of cards are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a Big Money playing card game that allows sharpening card game skills while financially educating and entertaining players of card games of chance.
In this respect, the Big Money playing card game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sharpening card game skills while financially educating and entertaining players of card games of chance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Big Money playing card game which can be used for sharpening card game skills while financially educating and entertaining players of card games of chance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.